


不负你c7片段

by jimuli2597



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimuli2597/pseuds/jimuli2597





	不负你c7片段

　　身体总是比嘴巴诚实的，不过只是一个宣泄般的吻便足以勾起满溢的情欲。几个月不见，他似乎对白宇的身体更加敏感，隔着衣物都能感受到对方身上的一片滚烫——又或者是他自己被欲望点燃的体温烧了过去——下半身的小东西早已按捺不住地昂了首。

　　两个人就这么相拥着一起摔到酒店的床上，熊熊燃烧着的欲火驱散了秋天的寒凉，朱一龙没有从白宇身上感受到太多秋夜的温度，他有些晕乎乎的，也不知是被情欲冲昏了头还是染上了几分风寒，意识浑浑噩噩的不甚清明，手下的动作却不见半分滞怠，他伸出手胡乱地去扯白宇的衬衫扣子——外套早已在方才的昏天黑地中被丢到了不知什么地方。

　　布料撕裂的声音在一片静谧里显得有些刺耳，朱一龙猛然暴露在空气里的身体有些不适应地轻颤了颤，在此情此景之下像极了无声的邀请。铺天盖地的吻自上而下在他白得像女人一般的身体上留下星星点点的痕迹，却是极有分寸地回避了所有可能暴露在镁光灯下的肌肤只在角落里种下几点草莓。

　　小一龙被那人含在口中的时候朱一龙是有些讶然的，他没想过白宇竟会做到如此地步——他们明明分手了的，如果仅仅是一夜情…朱一龙甚至想要推开他，却不想他只要稍稍一挣白宇便抱得更紧一些。

　　毫无技巧可言的口交实在说不上是什么享受，却足够给他早就燃起的情欲再添上一把火，仅存的理智在欲火焚烧之下渐渐崩盘溃散，他几乎要克制不住自己。

　　“唔…白，白宇你起来…”朱一龙的声音有些哑，他在极力忍耐着不让自己射出来，白宇含着他分身的嘴边还挂着些许涎液不住地往下滴着，朱一龙试图让白宇起来，却未料那人竟半分不避依旧小心地吞吐着，直到那一片白浊倾泻而出。

　　“你…”他有些说不出话来，白宇伸出手指将嘴边挂着的精液小心地擦掉，湿漉漉的手指几乎毫无预兆地探向他的后穴，许是因着对自身体液的熟习，扩张进行得很顺利，不过须臾朱一龙身后的小穴已经吞下三根手指。

　　虽是沾着精液做过扩张，效果却总是比不及润滑液的，不同于有些粗暴的第一次，白宇这一次细心得紧，像是唯恐伤了他一样。然而他早已被勾起的情欲得不到满足，已然吞没了三根手指的小穴却始终觉得有些没着没落，朱一龙终于按捺不住地出声催促，“白宇，可以了…”

　　“唔…嗯…”异物的猛然插入让他不自觉地漏出些许呻吟，然而与疼痛一道侵袭的是无法言说的快感，他能感觉到自身肉体的欢愉——那是因为同白宇结合带来的，他们对彼此的肉体有着极其深刻的熟习和眷念。

　　久违的欢愉让两个人都有些忘乎所以，朱一龙能清楚地感觉到白宇的那根肉柱一次又一次地在他的后穴里进进出出，忘情之下他终于再一次呼唤爱人，却不再是疏离生分的名讳，而是那个亲昵的称呼，他唤，“小白…”

　　许久未曾入耳的称呼极大地满足了白宇，轻柔而缠绵的吻又一次落在他的唇上，那人的呼吸像羽翼般扑打在他的耳畔，“哥哥，我好想你啊。”

　　“我也想你。”朱一龙终于将他深埋心底的思念和爱恋宣之于口，而后他就听到白宇有些小心翼翼却又满是憧憬的声音，“哥哥，我可以射在里面吗？”

　　他总是熬不住白宇的这副模样，终于还是答应了下来。那一夜他们像是不知疲倦一般折腾到不知几点，直到最后昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

　　体内的异常让朱一龙在第二天早早地醒了过来，白宇还在睡着，他轻手轻脚地将那人压在他身上的胳膊放回被子里，而后撑起身子想要起身，然而在坐起身时他还是能感觉到腰部的阵阵酸痛，伸手扶着后腰慢慢蹭到洗手间去洗了个澡，仔仔细细地将体内残存的精液清理干净才换了衣服走出来。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
